League system
17021740_270768376669133_9014003390372298157_n (1) League system is a ranking system that matches players of a similar skill level to play with or against each other. It uses seven tiers which indicate their skill level. The five lower tiers are further divided into five divisions each. Players within each division are ranked using a system of points called League Points (LP). Summoners can monitor their league standings in their profile. League Points Each ranked game you win earns you League Points while each lost one decreases your current LP. The exact amount of lost or earned League Points per game depends on your hidden Match Making Rating. If you have higher MMR than a set amount for your division you gain more LP per won game and lose less LP per lost game, if your MMR is lower you gain less and lose more LP per game. League Points inactivity decay There is no League Points inactivity decay for players Bronze, Silver and Gold Tiers. For players in Platinum, Diamond, Master & Challenger Tiers there is League Points inactivity decay over time - if you haven't played ranked in 28 days or 10 days if you are in the Master or the Challenger Tier. It decays per the set amount every 7 days afterwards until you play a ranked game. The amount of LP that you lose per decay period depends on the tier that you're in: * Bronze - 0 * Silver - 0 * Gold - 0 * Platinum - 35 * Diamond - 50 * Master & Challenger - 100 Notes: *While you're inactive, you're hidden from the ladder view for everyone except yourself. *Match Making Rating doesn't decay when LP decay occurs. *Promotions Series will end after 28 days (even if you play games within 28 days) Tiers and Divisions Each tier (except Challenger and Master) contains five divisions, each division is numbered using in a descending order from V'''(5) to '''I(1), with V''' being the lowest and '''I '''being the highest. Tiers from the lowest to highest: * '''Unranked (Provisionals) * Bronze * Silver * Gold * Platinum * Diamond * Master * Challenger Divisions from the lowest to highest: *'V' *'IV' *'III' *'II' *'I' Promotion and Demotion Promotion When you reach 100LP you start your Promotion Series, where you have to win 2 out of your next 3 ranked games. If you win your Promotion Series you are promoted to the higher division and your LP is set to 0''', if you lose your Promotion Series you remain in your current division, the LP lost is calculated normally. If you reach '''100LP in division I, you begin your Tier Promotion Series, where you have to win 3 out of your next 5 ranked games. If you leave during champion selection or in-game it counts as a loss on your current Promotion Series. In very rare occasions, it's possible to be promoted twice after one Series, due to having a high MMR. For instance, someone in Gold V that duo queues often with his/her friend in Platinum III might have an unusually high MMR due to the players that he/she is matched against. As a result, his/her MMR may be 1 or 2 divisions higher than the average MMR of their current division. After winning their Promotion Series, there is a possibility that he/she may be promoted twice. Dodging queues may also, to a smaller degree, affect the difference between your MMR and LP (-3LP per first dodge of the day, -10 thereafter). As of Season 4, it is possible, however rare, to skip promotional series. You will need to have an MMR one tier higher than your current placement. For example, if you are Gold V, so long as your MMR is Platinum IV or higher, you will instantly be promoted upon reaching 100LP. It is possible to skip divisions alongside skipping promotional series. Demotion Demotion happens when your current League Points reach 0 and you lose enough games to get demoted. When you are demoted you go to one division below your current and get 75 LP in that division e.g. if you are in Gold II and get demoted you will fall to Gold III and have 75LP. There is also a demotion immunity grace period for several games, in which you can't get demoted to a lower division, which activates when you get promoted to a higher division. This is to make sure you don't fall to your previous division due to bad luck. However, one will demote out of Masters into Diamond I after playing at least 3 games, then losing with 0LP. During server issues losing a game and getting "Loss Prevented" prevents demotion and will not count as a game for Promotion Series - you won't lose them due to that game. As of Season 4, it is possible to be demoted from a tier. If you are in division 5 of a tier and your MMR drops an entire tier, you will be warned about possible demotion. For example, a player in Gold V would receive a warning upon reaching Silver V MMR. Challenger Tier The Challenger tier is the highest tier in the League ranked system and consists of the most skilled and competitive League of Legends players. Due to the competitive nature of this tier there is no LP inactivity decay but each time you gain the LP to move up one spot in the Challenger tier ladder someone gets pushed one spot down. After an inactivity period of 10 days, Challenger players are considered to be inactive and will be removed if another player qualifies to enter. If a player reaches Challenger tier in solo/duo queue, even if they don't have a ranked team, they are likely to be spotted and possibly recruited by a professional team. Information about previous seasons In seasons one and two the system used a single ladder with ranking determined by Elo rating system. The current league system was introduced in season 3. The Master tier was introduced in season 4. Season 3 FAQ Season 4 FAQ Media Videos= See also * Ranked game * Elo rating system External links * Season 3 League System FAQ (Ranked Play) * New League System Coming Soon in Ranked pt-br:Sistema de Ligas de:Ligasystem Category:PVP.net